charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
__TOC__ Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 16/ */Archive 17/ */Archive 18/ WELCOME Please leave your messages below. ---- Temporary Leave Hi Khan, unforunately I've been very busy lately and I've decided I need to leave temporarily so that I can stay more focused on school. But if I'm ever not busy on weekends I may drop by and make a few edits but I'm sure, I just wanted to let you know so that you can change my status to Inactive until I come back. Thank you so much. -- 14:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The Timeline of Warren Witches page A whole lot of stuff on the page, Timeline of the Warren Witches is not canon at all and is mostly fanfiction that should be stricken from the page. FANaticyeah 17:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) *When has it ever been stated that Elise and Aunt Jackie are twins? *And I don't know if the details of Grams' marriages and fianees are from the novels but I've never heard of this information before. *"October 8, 1969 – Grams, who has been twice-divorced, twice-widowed, and engaged six times thus far, has a serious talk with Patty about Patty’s current relationship with Victor, warning Patty that men cannot be trusted with magic" - Where's this from? And this? - December 6, 1969 – "Patty and Victor are married in a disastrous wedding ceremony that is disrupted by gremlins" - the Novels???? *Where was it stated that the Patty and Grams wrote the Relinquishing Spell? *November 4, 1975 – Grams and Patty create an elixir to bind Prue’s, Piper’s, and Phoebe’s powers, and write a spell to erase Prue’s and Piper’s memories of being magical witches - - they include a clause in the spell to preserve the cosmic order by erasing their own memories of the Charmed Ones’ identities only on conditional occasions when Destiny calls for it - Novels?? *April 14, 1976 – Grams privately warns and threatens Victor to stay away from Patty - Source? *Billie's first name is Wilma? Since when? *October 17, 1987 –Grams, enraged at Prue’s near-rape, casts a spell to completely wipe Jordan Spier’s memory clean, causing him to wander away from San Francisco as a virtual amnesiac - It was only stated that Grams possibly casted a spell to make him dissapear. *January 3, 1990 – Piper comes down with mono for six months, and has to postpone her senior year of high school - Novels? No, you misread, the timeline said this - Grams, enraged at Prue’s near-rape, casts a spell to completely wipe Jordan Spier’s memory clean, causing him to wander away from San Francisco as a virtual amnesiac. I said this - It was only stated that Grams possibly casted a spell to make him dissapear. Email You have mail :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank You So Much! I don't know what to say! I can't believe i'm an admin now! Thank you so much! Annasean51 14:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) GIF Hi, I am sorry for interrupting again, but I have a little problem. Everytime I try to upload some GIF animation, it either doesn't upload or it uploads but thumbnail doesn't work. Do you know why or what can I do about it? Thank you very much. Fanycharmed 15:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I use River Past Animated Gif Converter and once I tried gifninja.com, but it still didn't work. Fanycharmed 20:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : I tried PhotoScape, changed size and it worked, thank you! One more thing - I tried to upload that animation to a page and it needed a click for animation, how can I make it animate without clicking? Fanycharmed 19:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Yay, it worked! I made animation to a power infobox and it works! Thank you so much! :-) Fanycharmed 19:05, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: Calling, the infobox animation. Fanycharmed 14:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Mail Title says it all :-) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Replied back. :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::And again :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC)